


Ротавирусы

by steinvor



Series: ГМО и ноблесс. Откровенные разговоры [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rotavirus, ЗППП
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: последствия активной анально-половой жизни в Ноблесс





	Ротавирусы

**Author's Note:**

> Основной механизм передачи ротавирусов — фекально-оральный: через загрязнённые руки, поверхности и вещи. Фекалии заражённого человека могут содержать более 10 триллионов вирусных частиц на грамм, при этом менее 100 частиц требуется для передачи инфекции другому человеку
> 
> Написано после одного фильма "для взрослых", где у одного из партнеров был жутко обложенный бактериальным налетом язык.

\- Я же тебе говорил, что норовирусы, ротавирусы и прочие вирусы существуют…  
Такео меланхолично пожал плечами, а Тао расстроено скосил глаза на свой обложенный и распухший от какой-то орально-фекальной инфекции язык.  
Это было его второе, почти что главное «орудие труда».  
Нет, все-таки третье, первое был мозг, а затем – руки…  
Хакер на секунду пожалел, что не залез в задницу Такео своими тонкими, но чрезвычайно проворными гибкими чувствительными пальчиками.  
Но воспроизведя мысленно нарисовавшуюся в результате проникновения в попу Такео собственным языком порнографическую картинку, тут же отмел всякие сожаления и с восторгом окунулся как говорится в пучину греха и бездну разврата.  
В конце концов, они же модифицированные объекты!  
Им же нипочем хламидиоз, сифилис или ветрянка!  
И если что, есть еще фол, как говорят в футболе, последней спасительной надежды.  
Тао, конечно же, сразу подумал про Франкенштейна и его шприцы, а затем вспомнил про подозрительные галлюциногенные таблетки…  
На крайняк, есть еще герметичный жидкостный контейнер в подземной лаборатории, в конце концов, он же не имел в виду могущество Рэйзела-нима.  
Особенно, если предположить, что Мастер по традиции знахарей и жрецов перенимает вылечиваемые болезни в свою ауру, на себя.  
При мысли о том, как хакер заработал «болезнь грязных рук» при тотальном игнорировании применения этих самых пальцев….  
Нет, конечно же, Франкенштейн венерическую болезнь у него и тем более у Мастера, не потерпит!  
И все же, было бы весело всем четверым, разумеется, Тао уже посчитал М-Двадцать Первого и Такео, вместе ходить на противотрипперные уколы.  
Тао слегка покраснел. Нет, это ему на мгновение показалось. Просто не совсем избавился от нахлынувшего возбуждения.  
Впрочем, та же печальная участь подхватившего бактериальную инфекцию через слизистые оболочки, - на этот раз через нос - постигла, и на удивление абсолютно равнодушного к гомосексуальному, да и к любому другому сексу М-Двадцать первого.  
\- Я же не виноват, что наполовину волк, и у меня так не вовремя возобладали инстинкты.  
Ноблесс и оба не вошедших в курьезную статистику нелепо полученных заболеваний генно-модифицированных объекта только скептически хмыкнули и пожали плечами.  
Знакомиться с Лунарк традиционно обнюхивая всякие анальные «железы» было и вправду немного странно.

25/01/2019

**Author's Note:**

> а теперь представьте Франкенштейна, заботливо делающего клизму Рэйзелу-ниму перед сексуальным контактом


End file.
